Falling Is the Best Part of Love
by Queen of Logical Nonsense
Summary: Falling in love is like jumping off a tall building while your head tells you "Idiot, you're gonna die", but your heart tells you, "Don't worry, you can fly." As crazy as it is, there's a reason people want love so much, right? When you're finally there at that moment fragile as ever, remember, that falling is the best part of love. A collection of Kainora One-shots and drabbles!:D
1. Falling

**_Hey Guys! Here we have a collection of Kainora one-shots and drabbles :D_**

**_Requests?_**

* * *

_Kai and Jinora Reunited_

_(One-shot)_

* * *

Kai could barely believe it; after these fews months, he was finally going to see her again Jinora, his best friend, and now, his girlfriend. When Tenzin found out he loved her...it hit him pretty hard. Jinora really didn't care if her father didn't completely adore him, she knew she loved Kai. But Kai, on the other hand, wanted Tenzin to approve, but that, was a very tall order.

He still remembered that day, about a year ago.

* * *

_Flash back to a year before_

"Kai!" Jinora practically tackled him with a hug. "You're back!"

"You know I'll always come back." He staggered back, then tightened his arms around her.

"No offense, but you're not all that predictable." She smiled, looking down at her feet." I just really missed you." His best friend turned red in her cheeks.

"I missed you too, but I'm here for a whole week." He gave her a goofy smile. Between the excitement of the return of a few of the airbenders and the tourists, no one even noticed them sneak off to the beach of the island.

"So Tell me, what's it like, going out to save the world?" Jinora picked up a stone and threw it into the water.

"Nothing much, lots of flying and fighting." He huffed, sitting down in the sand.

"Oh come on, its gotta be more fun they staying here training the airbenders all day." she looked into the water, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Jinora, your 14, an airbending master whose spent years of her life saving the world with the Avatar, a number of times. Thats incredible."

"Yea I guess, I just wish my dad would let me leave, only for a little while." She stood up, looking out at the horizon.

Over the hill, Tenzin watched the two, his protectiveness for his daughter stronger than ever. However, now he was intrigued by his daughter's desire to go out into the world. He furrowed his brow as the boy stood up and took her hand.

"Jinora, where you are, is where you're supposed to be. I know I don't really know whats its like to have parents, but I've seen your dad, he only wants whats best for you."

"I know he does, I just want to have a little freedom." She sighed, as he took her other hand, and moved a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I don't think its so much where you are that matters." He cupped her face lightly, the both if them staring into each other's eyes. "Its who you're with." Slowly, he leaned in, as she closed her eyes, a smile appeared across her face. Suddenly, he brushed his lips against hers, and Jinora understood. Wrapping her arms around his neck the two stood there, totally, completely in love with the other.

Tenzin stood on the cliff in complete shock, unsure what to do. His heart was undecided between rage and sadness. He knew that now he wasn't the only man that held his daughter's heart anymore.

"Kai... I-" Jinora stood there still in his arms, shaking from utter delight.

"I know. I love you too" He only hugged her tighter, tears welling up in both if their eyes. Finally the two, hand in hand, walked up the side of the cliff to join the others. Jinora couldn't keep a smile off her face, but suddenly, a wave of sadness washed over her at the sight of her father sitting on the cliff, holding little Rohan in his arms.

"Kai," Jinora let go of his hand. "I'll catch up with you." She smiled, walking towards her father. Sitting next to him, she put her arms around his shoulders.

"Hi daddy." She kissed his forehead. "Listen, I-"

"Jinora, I know, I saw." Jinora blushed bright red.

"Oh, how much?"

"Enough."

"Daddy, you know I love you right? I just love Kai too."

"I know you do. I just can't believe you're so grown up now, you don't seem to need me."

"Dad, I'm really not, and I will always need you. You're making me sad."

"I'm sorry, you'll understand one day."

"I know. I'm sorry dad."

"For what? Everyone saw this coming, Bolin and Korra actually bet on it." Tenzin chuckled a bit. "It's just hard for me. After all you're still my little girl" He cradled her in his ams next to Rohan.

"Oh daddy," Jinora laughed. "Now, I'm not expecting you to completely adore Kai, but do I have your permission to see him?" she looked up at him, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Oh Jinora, we both know even if I said no, you would find a way. I'm proud of you, how far you've come in your life. Yes you have my permission, but you should know that now I'm going to be watching that kid like a hawk and if he dares ever hurt you I'll-"

"Thanks daddy." she gave him a huge hug.

* * *

_Present Time_

Kai could hardly wait as air temple island finally came into sight. He and Opal both leaned over the saddle of Lefty.

"Kai, be careful, you're gonna fall off." Opal laughed at the incredibly excited boy.

"I know, I'm just really excited."

"Haha, don't worry she'll still be there in five minutes."

"How do you know I'm excited about Jinora?" Kai crossed her arms, causing Oal to give him the "Are you kidding me?" look. "Fine, its Jinora. Its just been a while."

"I know how you feel." Opal looked down, her eyes filled with sadness. Finally when lefty landed, he felt a great wave of nostalgia washed over him, as he saw the airbender girl running towards him.

"Kai!" She jumped into his arms, as he twirled her around, then kissing her. "Promise you won't ever leave me for that long ever again." She hugged him tightly.

"I Promise." He only held her in his arms never wanting to let go. Tenzin watched his overjoyed daughter, as her smile always brought joy to his heart.

"You ok?" Pema took his hand.

"Yes." He said, a tear in his eye. "If any other man has to hold her heart, I'm glad it's Kai."

* * *

_**OK so I think that when Tenzin actually found out about Kainora, I Think he's actually be more sad than enraged, sorry if this broke some of ur hearts :( AHH I just Had write pure fluff sweetness!**_

_**Also Sorry If Tenzin seemed a little OOC, I just had to have some father/daughter sweetness.**_

_**xxxx**_

_**Ok so beware the following Fangirl freakout!**_

_**Ok Everybody, Kainora is CANON! My bbys are together! Ugh somebody hold me. **__**eeee, I can't even! Ok so we NEED a Kainora kiss, like a reunion or something!**_

_**But we also need Jinora to talk! I mean she didn't say anything in the whole episode, we even got some Meelo hilariousness, but no Jinora!**_

_**AAAH I can't even, I'm dying :P **_

_**Share some Kainora love an tell me what you thought bout this and Book 4!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	2. Swamp Visions

_**My obsession with these two continues :D **_

_**Be sure to leave thoughts and ideas for **_**_prompts _**

* * *

Swamp Visions

(Kainora One-Shot)

(16 Year old Kai and Jinora)

* * *

Kai didn't remember much about his mother, she had died when he was very young. He only remembered her eyes, like his, they were a deep green. when he became an airbender, he tried to leave behind what had happened, who he used to be. But sometimes, the memories came back to haunt him. He was only 6 years old when it happened, but somehow, he felt that it was his fault.

* * *

"Get Down." His mother threw him under the desk as the thugs busted through the door.

"I don't have anything!" She yelled, a dagger in her shaking hands.

"We'll see about that." The thugs, large hammers and knives in their hands, advanced towards the desk under which the little boy hid.

"No!" His mother stood in front of the thugs, doing anything to protect her child. With one swift blow, his mother fell to the ground.

"Kai!" he heard is name echo.

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

* * *

"Kai!" He awoke to see Jinora shaking his shoulders. "Kai? Are you alright, you were talking in your sleep." He sat up, a little alarmed to still be in the air.

"I'm fine." He climbed to the front of his sky bison. "just a dream." He looked all around him, the sky was still dark and stars filled it completely. Around him about 10 other bison flew through the night. The airbenders were all traveling to Ba Sing Se to help in the lower ring.

"Kai, its the middle of the night, you should try to get back to sleep." She climbed to the front of the bison and put her arms around his neck.

"I can't." He only looked to the trees they were flying above.

"Kai, whats on your mind, you seem troubled."

"Its nothing."

"Come on, I know you better than that."

"Just memories."

"Oh." she looked at her feet, unsure what do to. Suddenly, she jolted up. "Kai? Why are we going down?" He turned his face to hers, his eyes were closed. "Kai! Wake up, we're going down! Lefty, yip yip!" she called out helplessly, but Kai didn't awake and the bison still descended.

"Kai!" She jumped back to the saddle of the bison grabbing Kai. With him still asleep in her arms, she braced herself for impact.

_Crash_

Kai opened his eyes slowly, so see Jinora clutching him tightly. "Where are we?" He looked around, all he could see was trees, vines, and disgusting water.

"The swamp." Jnora stood up, and jumped off the bison. "We'll never catch up to them now." She watched through the trees above them the bison flying off.

"Its ok, we'll find a way out."

"I don't know. My Gran Gran told me about the time she was lost in the swamp with Sokka and Aang. The swamp is a magical place Kai, and now its filled with spirits. Jinora seemed more overjoyed than concerned about getting out of there.

"What do you mean magical?" He jumped off the bison and stood beside her.

"Everything here is connected, and when you're here you're connected with things, you'd thought were lost. Its no question that its different that the others forests."

"Yea, other places don't have leaches." Kai, quivered when he looked into the murky water.

"C'mon Kai, we'll go to the heart of the swamp, then we can find out where we are and lefty can take off."

"Fine." Kai motioned for lefty to follow them. After about twenty minutes Kai felt something strange, something calling him.

"Kai..." He heard it call out for him.

"Jin, did you say my name?"

"No, did you hear something."

"No, I'm probably just tired." He brushed off the sound as just a bird. But once again he heard it, this time it was clear.

"Kai..." The voice of a woman called out after him. Without thinking, Kai walked off the path, straight through the water. Finally he heard it more clearly than ever, lifting a brach out of the way Kai was astonished to see a woman standing in the fog.

"Hello, who are you?" Kai, walked towards the woman. Obviously from the earth kingdom, the woman wore a green dress and had long dark hair. Suddenly, she turned around, revealing a horrible bruised face. But what struck Kai the most was her green eyes.

"Kai." The woman, looked around helplessly.

"Mom?"

"No, I have nothing."

"No I'm not going to hurt you."Kai reached out for the woman, but suddenly she disappeared, leaving Kai to stagger back in complete heartbreak. On the floor of the swam Kai fell to his knees and just cried. This was the first time he'd cried since he was very young. His own mother, afraid of him. He could have saved her.

"Kai!" Suddnely he was tackled from behind by Jinora. "Are you ok?" She saw his tears, steaming down his face. "Kai?" She tilted his chin to see his face, completely tear stained and his eyes desolate. "Oh Kai!" She wrapped her arms around him, desperately trying to comfort her desolate best friend.

"I saw her." He cried, holding her tightly, never wanting to let go. "My mother."

"I'm so sorry." She only hugged him tighter.

"She, she was afraid of me."He cried even harder. Jinora almost didn't know what to do, never had she ever seen him like this. She decided all she could so was hold him, and be there for him.

Finally looking up at him again, she smiled. "Look at you," She ruffed up his hair.

"Wow, this is embarrassing, my girlfriend seeing me all worked up like this." He tried to crack a smile.

"Oh Kai you know I don't care. Besides, I'm not just your girlfriend, Im your best friend remember?"

"Yes you are. Thank you Jinora." He hugged her once more, trying to conceal his tears.

"Thank you? For what."

"Oh come on, I know you could have led lefty up if you wanted to." Pulling himself together, he wiped his eyes.

"Fine, you got me." She kissed his cheek. "Now we gotta get out of here don't we? Are you ok?"

"Yea, But you were right, I was connected to my old memories. And I never want to remember them again."

"Oh c'mon you big dork. You need them, even if they do hurt. They make you who you are." He pulled the collar of his shirt to kiss him quickly. When they finally reached the center of the swamp and flew off on lefty, Kai had never been so happy so leave somewhere, but he knew he'd never forget it... ever.

* * *

**_So? I just watched "The swamp" from Avatar this morning and was like "Hmmm, That'd be a good excuse to explore Kai's past a bit more." With Kainora fluffiness of course._****_Ugh I'm trying to better my writing though I struggle here and there. Btu practice is the only thing that best you better right? _**

**_Be sure to share your kainora feels, suggestions, criticism, and REQUESTS! :D_**

**_~Astrid_**


	3. Pasts

**Another little one-shot, tho its more of a drabble**

* * *

Pasts

(Slightly younger Kainora)

* * *

It was two years after Zaheer had been defeated and the temple destroyed. Jinora was now 14 and soon to be 15. She mostly looked the same besides her hair now being a few inches past her shoulders, and of course, her tattoos.

she also had grown taller and stronger through the years. She often taught the airbenders their lessons and helped them on their way to mastering airbending. She paid special attention to one of her students, Kai. She wanted so badly for him to become a master like she was.

Ever since He Met Jinora, Kai's life had completely changed. She encouraged him and inspired him to move forward in his life, and of course, she was his very best friend. Jinora would always sneak away during her lessons to go feed the bison with Kai; eventually everyone knew that "going to feed the bison" meant hanging out with Kai. Tenzin, on the other hand, was oddly oblivious to the fact that his daughter cared very much for this boy. Until one day he received a rude awakening.

Jinora and Kai where in the catacombs beneath the northern air temple. He had been trying to master a high level air move, but couldn't seem to get it. While he tried to master it, Jinora sat up, leaning against her bison. She tried to be patient, but the fact was, she knew exactly what he was doing wrong.

Meanwhile, Tenzin had been training the other airbenders. But he had become curious to why Jinora had been gone so long. Finally he searched the catacombs, after hearing talking. He however was stopped in his tracks , hiding behind a rock as he watched in disbelief. Jinora got up and walked towards Kai.

"Your arms are too close together." She said. Then she stood behind him and moved his arms into proper position. Kai couldn't help but blush. "Keep your arms far from each other, however far, each move in sync. imagine that wind is blowing through you, and you are only redirecting it." She moved her arms with his and a huge tornado of air appeared. A huge smile appeared across Kai's face.

"I got it!" He cheered. Jinora still behind him, smiled as well. Then out of no where, he kissed her cheek, causing her to blush a bright red. Tenzin, enraged, walked into sight. His face was visibly red with anger.

"Kai! Jinora! move three feet apart from each other this instant!" Startled, Jinora sent a blast of air shooting her away from Kai. Then she walked towards her father.

"Dad its not that big a deal, I was just teaching him!"

"And he kissed you!"

"Dad it was just on the cheek. And besides, what if I do like him? What does that matter, he's my best friend." Kai blushed at hearing this.

"That is unacceptable, I will not have you dating a guy like him!"

"A guy like me?" Kai stepped forward, obviously hurt. Tenzin was completely unaware of what he had said, immediately, regret washed over his face. "Thanks master Tenzin." Then he ran out, and took off from the cave on his glider. Jinora shot her dad a disgusted look.

"How could you say something like that. He's changed and you know that! Why are you so against him!?" She then, angered, flew out of the cave, determined to find Kai.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, she found him, atop on of the mountains, sitting on the top of a tree. When she landed, he seemed to barely notice her presence, even as she sat next to him. he only looked straight forward and said,

"What if he's right? Maybe I'm not good enough for you." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, he just doesn't like that I'm grown up and have feelings for someone besides my own family."

"No it's more than that. He seems to know exactly what I've done, and he doesn't believe that I'll ever change."

"You don't actually believe that do you. Sometimes he has a weird way of showing it, but you know my dad cares about you. But I have a feeling this isn't about what my dad said." She said, taking his hand.

"I just have a hard time when I look at the person I used to be."

"Oh, come on, the past is in the past. You can't change it, but you can learn from it."

"Jinora, its not that easy." He said, still upset.

"It can be..."

"You wouldn't understand, I'm sorry Jin."

"And why is that?" She put her hands on her hips and shot him a look.

"When have you ever done anything wrong, for no reason?" She thought for a moment.

"I've stolen extra dessert? But that doesn't count, does it?" She said, resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Afraid not. I just look back at myself, and wish it never happened." Jinora looked into his eyes.

"OK, maybe you've done some things wrong, but in no way does that define you. You are more than the choices you've made."

"Even if the choices I've made were horrible."

"Haha yes," she laughed. "Promise me something."

"What?" He tilted her chin to see her face.

"That you will never let your past decide your future." As an answer he softly brushed his lips against hers, causing her to smile in the kiss. And at that moment he was assured that he was not the person he used to be. They sat there together, on the top of the mountain, each unsure of their future but sure for one thing, each of their futures would have the other person in it, forever.

* * *

_**Ugh do I have a problem... probably. This is actually an older story that I cleaned up a bit. Hope you likes it :D Next Chapter will be extremely fluffy, we all need some fluff to get us through the time between episodes right? haha :D**_

_**Be sure to share your Kainora feels, Suggestions, Criticism, and Requests!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	4. Meditation

_**Some sweet Kainora fluffiness! :D**_

* * *

Meditation

(kainora Drabble)

(Its a bit AU cause it was Written BEFORE book 4 premiered but its still in the Avatar universe.)

* * *

Ever since he discovered that he had air bending, Kai's whole life changed. He was no longer a theif and a liar, he was an airbender. He now had a place to call home, and pople he considered his family. When the airbenders arrived back at air temple island. Tenzin gave them a choice, to continue their trianing on air temple island, or Travel to the other temples. Fro Kai this wasn't even a question, he had no reason to leave, rather, he had a reason to stay.

Jinora had become first Kai's friend, then his best friend, and now, his girlfriend. At fiest Tenzin would not even think of his duaghter dating kai as an option; but finally he grew to the trust him. After Jinora got her tatoos and became a master, she began teaching the remeaning air benders alongside her father. But she often paid close attention to Kai. She wanted to much for him to become a master like herself. Three years later, Kai was very close to becoming a master, he only had a few forms to perfect. For Kai, the airbending was easy, the spiritual side, not so much. Jinora then offered to teach him how to meditate and draw power from your spirit.

One day, while Jinora was teaching Kai to meditate, he found it hard to find peace. He was distracted by his girlfriend sitting next to him, her hair , now long past her waist, blew in the morning wind. And her tatoos shined.

"Kai," she said opening her eyes. "You're not focused, whats wrong?"

"Um its four in the morning?"

"Kai, we meditate this time every day, something's on your mind." she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, I've known you for what? four years? and I don't even know you're favorite color?" she luaghed a bit.

"Really? thats what you're so distracted about?"

"What if it is?" he smirked.

"Ok then, my favorite color is red, happy?"

"Not quite, favorite animal?"

"Sky bison, of course. Kai what is this really about?"

"Nothing, It's just kinda hard to meditate with a really beautiful girl sitting next to me." she blushed hard.

"Let me see if I can help you then." she got up and sat in his lap, she then took his armss and put them around her shoulders. "Now breath slowely, and focus on your energy, find your peaceful place." Focusing on his energy, Kai found peace in the silence. They sat there, both in meditation, for hours. until he was brought back by her kissing his cheek softly.

"See, its easy. You just have to focus."

"Well its easy when you're with me." he said. she blushed a bright red.

"Stop doing that." she playfully pushed him.

"What?"

"Making me blush."

"No I don't think I will." he laughed pulling her close again. After a few more mintes of talking Kai complained,

"Can we go eat now I'm starving?" at this, Jinora laughed.

"Ok ya big dork." he messed up his hair. Then they walked together hand in hand, the sun still rising behind them. For every morning on, their meditation went the same way, because he could always focus with her near him.

* * *

_**Oh this ship, I will sail on it forever, and never will it sink! haha :D**__**This was just some pure fluff for all y'all_**( myself included) **_who need some fluff to keep you alive before episode 2 :P**_

_** Be sure to share Kainora feels, suggestions, criticism, and requests!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	5. Through the Years

**_My bbys are CANON, still can't get over that. :P _**

**_Here we have Kainora through the years, from toddlers to adults! :D_**

* * *

Throughout the years

(Modern Kainora AU)

(One-shot)

* * *

Friends can come and go, but only once in a person's life do they find their soulmate. Some people find them after a heartbreak, some find them by chance, and others have always had their soulmate there, always.

"Kai! That's mine!" The four year old girl ripped the toy train out of her friend's hands.

"That's no fair, I had it first!" He grabbed the toy back from her.

"You did not!" The two fought over the train relentlessly, pulling each others hair and tackling.

Snap!

"Kai, you broke it!" Jinora screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Did not!" Kai turned his back to her, pouting.

"MAMA!" She yelled loud enough to pierce through a sheet of metal. Running into the room, two woman looked upon the children, looks of disapproval clear on their faces.

* * *

I like Kai because he's: Kind

No, that didn't fit him at all.

I like Kai because he's: my friend

Ugh, that's not right.

Jinora wracked her brain. What was there to like about Kai? Yeah, their mom's were friends, meaning they had to hang out, but she didn't really like him. She didn't understand it, it was easy to think of what she liked about her friends Maddie and Lara. She even managed to write something decent about Skoochy. But for Kai, it seemed impossible.

"Now remember class, It's important to build up our friends, so write your favorite thing about each classmate." Miss Kya smiled, hanging out the rest of the "I like you because:" papers.

A little boy fidgeted in his chair, the lines of his paper still completely empty. Kai wasn't really into writing, or math, or anything school related. The one thing he did like to do? Drawing. Every spare inch of his notebooks were were covered in doodles of superheroes and ninjas.

"Kai, you didn't write anything." Little Jinora teased as she fixed her pigtails. "Its just a bunch on doodles." She snatched up the paper. "Ninjas?"

"I don't care!" He sneered back at her, taking back his paper. "Not everyone can be the teacher's pet." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Dummy Head!" she called after him. Suddenly, her mood changed, she got it, and it was perfect.

I like Kai because: He's a big dummy head!

* * *

"Cooties!" The word rung in her ears and made her skin crawl. What was so bad about playing with a girl?

"Cooties aren't real!" the seven year old and very angry Jinora stuck out her tongue at the boys playing soccer.

"Yeah they are, I could die!" Skoochy retorted, bouncing the ball on his knee. "Besides, you couldn't keep up with us."

"Is that a challenge?" Jinora's eyes sparkled at a chance to really teach Skoochy and the rest of those stupid boys a lesson.

"You vs. Us. A challenge?!" Skoochy erupted in laughter, followed buy he rest of the boys. "Go play on the swings with the rest of the girlies." That was it, too much. Moving swiftly, she maneuvered a kick to take the ball out of mid air and into her hands.

"Give me the ball, dork brain!" Skoochy held himself up, standing high above little Jinora, and knocked off her glasses, cracking the lenses. Jinora, her vision blurred, stumbled over, dropping the ball. Skoochy and the rest of them only pointed their fingers and laughed as she desperately tried to fix her glasses.

"See, you're just a little dor-."

Wham!

A knock with a wooden bat sent Skoochy falling over, completely unconscious. From behind him, a shaggy haired kid with green eyes held the bat tight in his hands. Suddenly, the whole crowd dispersed and Jinora found herself being helped up by no more than Dummy Head himself.

"Why did you do that?" She brushed the dirt off her clothes, then looked at him in complete shock.

"Cause he was being a jerk." Kai blushed and looked away.

"And you're not worried about cooties?" She rolled her eyes at Skoochy. "You know you're gonna get in trouble." Her expression turned to concerned.

"Its OK, it was worth it." he smiled a big dorky smile.

"Well, thanks Dummy Head." She ruffled up his hair and skipped off. From that moment Jinora decided Kai was worth giving a chance.

* * *

"Kai, you're gonna put way to much baking soda in it!" Jinora said as she snatched the bottle away from him. The both of them were working on their science fair project, a baking soda volcano.

"Oh come on Jinijin, it's fine." Jinora shot him the "Don't you dare ever call me that!" look. But after four years of "Dummy Head" he had to call her something.

"We haven't even finished painting it yet." She replied as she focused on making perfect "lava" flows.

"But we have to test it sometime." Kai took back the bottle.

"You're going to destroy it..." she shook her head.

"Hey, that's why I'm your friend right, to help you build, then destroy!" He took the vinegar and opened the cap.

"Kai, be careful!" She cried as the impatient little boy poured in the whole bottle of vinegar.

"See nothing hapaaaaaaaa!" The "lava" began to bubble and overflow out of the volcano, off the table and onto the carpet.

"Kai!" Jinora shouted.

"No time for blames, my mom is gonna kill me." The two of them rushed to get rags and water. Helplessly trying to get the bleached white stain out of the dark carpet, Jinora couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Kai, you are something else."

* * *

Kai couldn't help it, Jinora made him feel like he had a purpose. So it was no surprise he spent every second he could with her. Even with all the stress of his mom's job, he had no problem finding time for his quirky best friend.

_Knock Knock!_

He kicked her basement hatch with his foot, his arms full of candy and movies.

"Kai?" Jinora opened the hatch, her hair in a high bun and her glasses still on.

"Avengers and M&amp;M's?" He cracked a smile.

"And that's why you're my best friend."

About half way through the movie, the both of them were already sugar-crashed and leaning against each other, back to back.

"So summer's almost over..."

"Don't remind me." she paused the movie with a sigh.

"You're not excited for middle school? You love school!"

"Kai, its a new school, new people to make fun of me."

"Jin, you're already assuming that its gonna be horrible."

"Well, I'm just comparing it too last year."

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure Lara won't move back from California within one summer just to make your life miserable again."

"Kai, its easy for you, you're popular."

"Yeah, you're right, my life is pretty fantastic." He smirked, causing her to hit him upside the head. "I'm kidding." He turned around and tilted her chin so he could see her eyes. "Nothing will happen to you, I won't allow it."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He hugged her tightly, "Always."

* * *

Believe it or not, Kai did keep that promise, always. But of course, Kai was always the center of attention, with every girl flirting with him like crazy.

"Hi Kai." Maddie giggled with her little lip gloss addicted posse. "Call me." She motioned with her hands. As soon as she left, Jinora came around the corner.

"Bleh!" She pretended to choke on something.

"Oh come on, its not that bad." Kai laughed.

"Really Mr. Smooth?"

"Fine, its bad."

She never thought it would be, but is was weird seeing other girls like Kai, _her_ dummy head.

* * *

"Oh, you're so gonna get it!" Jinora and Kai sat on the couch playing Black Ops 2. The two thirteen year olds had survived middle school and were coming up on summer, and their graduation to high school.

"Dude, we're on the same team." He laughed.

"I know, you're still gonna get it." They erupted in laughter, leaning on each other. It was a perfect Saturday for Kai, nothing to do, no homework, and he had Jinora. It's strange though how fast things can go wrong, just in a single second.

"Kai, The phone." Pema stumbled into the room and handed Kai the phone with shaking hands, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mom!" Jinora ran to her. "are you OK?" Suddenly she looked over to Kai, his smiling face.

"It's Kai." Jinora buried her face in her mother's shoulder unsure of what was going on, until everything made sense when the phone... dropped.

* * *

That was the hardest time in Kai's life, when his mother died. For a week Kai talked to nobody, not even Jinora. He only sat in his room, clutching a picture of his mother wishing she was there with him. His Grandma had moved in, but never would his life be the same.

Knock Knock

Jinora cracked open the door, her arms filled with candy.

"Avengers and M&amp;Ms?" She grinned, finally bringing him to smile once again.

"Thanks Jin."

"And this is why I'm your best friend." She rested her chin on his head. "Now c'mon Dummy Head, get up!"

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" He smiled, popping M&amp;Ms in his mouth.

"No I don't think I will." She sat down beside him. "How are you doing?" Her brown eyes filled with concern for him.

"Better, finally."

"I'm glad. I missed you." She rested her head on his shoulder. "What's that?" Jinora picked up a piece of paper. On it, a drawing of a woman with beautiful green eyes with brown hair blowing in the wind. It was the most beautiful thing Jinora had ever seen. "It's your mom."

"Yes." He sighed.

"Well it's beautiful."

"I know, she was."

* * *

High school was like an overrated version of middle school for Kai. Same old people, same old classes. The highlight of his day was seeing Jinora, but today she seemed oddly different. She was wearing her glasses, which she hadn't worn since she was 11. Instead of her usual hair in a side bun, she let all of her hair down.

"Jin?" He leaned up against her locker.

"Yeah?" she leaned so she could see him, her eyes tear stained.

"You OK?"

"Why would I not be OK?" She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears.

"I don't know, you just seem a bit off today."

"What? You don't like how I'm acting?" Tears began falling down her cheeks.

"No, no I think you're fine." He grabbed her elbows trying to calm her down as people gave him horrible looks.

"No, you hate me." She slammed her locker in his face, and started walking away.

"What? Jin, I don't hate you." He laughed a bit, terribly confused.

"You're laughing at me?" She squeaked, ready to tear up again.

"No, I would never laugh at you? What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, I'm fine." She tried to storm off again, but this time he grabbed her arm and carried her over his shoulder.

"Kai! Put me down!" she pounded her fists on his back.

"Jinora, just try to calm down." He said softly, trying to make her calm again.

"I'm fiiiiiine." She cried again. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home." Finally, she settled her head on his shoulder.

"OK." she sniffled. "I need some chocolate."

"Alright Jin." He stroked her hair.

In no way was this a day Kai likes to remember, but it often saved him from being slugged during "That time of the month."

* * *

"I cannot believe you dragged me into that!" Kai and Jinora walked out of the movie theater, having just seen "Frozen".

"Oh come on, It was great!"

"No it wasn't, there was music coming out of nowhere! And how did everyone know the words?" He clutched his head, nearly driven mad from tons of little girls screaming "LET IT GO!"

"It was a work of art, Kai. Besides, it's the number one movie in America."

"I don't care, its driving me CRAZY."

"Oh Kai, just let it go!" She walked away with the popcorn laughing.

"That is not even close to funny Jin."

* * *

As the years passed by, Kai found himself wanting to be around Jinora all the time. She was his favorite person and his best friend. She reminded him that the love from his mother never left, it just reestablished itself in a new person.

"Hey, hey!" Jinora knocked on his door. Over the past two years, Jinora had gotten taller and stronger. Her hair she still always wore in a bun, and her eyes were as bright as ever, in Kai's words... beautiful."

"Hey Jin." He waved, not looking at her.

"I got you a present." She threw him a wooden bat.

"A bat?" He turned to her with a confused expression.

"Look closer." Reluctantly, Kai looked over the bat. It looked like it was in perfect condition except for one huge dent in it, immediately Kai knew.

"Wow Skoochy had a hard head! Where did you get this?"

"You're Grandma gave it to me." He sat next to him. "Its my favorite bat."

"You have a favorite bat? Next to what?"

"Oh, just try to be emotional for a few minutes." She ruffed up his hair.

"Jin, this is awesome, I love it." He put his arm around her, sending a chill up her spine.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He moved his arm off awkwardly.

"No, its fine." She squeaked. Awkward silence fell upon them for a few moments until simultaneously they breathed,

"Listen Jin, you need to kno-"

"Listen Kai, I need to tell yo-" They both stopped.

"You first." He blushed.

"No you, please." She moved her hair behind her ear.

"Well I guess I want to say thank you, for everything, ever. Always, even if I was a dummy head, you always stayed by me. And I was very often stupid. And all this time I don't think I could ever live witho-."

Suddenly, she brushed her lips against his as he wrapped his arms around her. Her heart beat faster than it ever had, yet oddly, she was surprised. 16 years old and that was her first kiss. Finally breaking the kiss, Jinora hugged him tightly.

"I love you." He cried, tears in his eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

"That's such an ugly color, Kai." Jinora said, critiquing the dark green suit Kai was modeling

"What? It's not that bad."

"Don't get me wrong, you look great, but the tux, not so much."

"Fine."

"Kai, it's graduation, you don't have to wear super fancy stuff under your gown."

"I know, I just want to look nice."

"I know, I'm so proud of you." she kissed his cheek softly, turning his cheeks bright red.

"Did you ever doubt me?"

"No, not once. You still want kisses don't you?" she lifted her eyebrow. "Then let me be proud of you." She hugged him so tightly, he thought he might choke.

"Thanks Jin."

* * *

"I believe friends can come and go. Mine often did, turning on me just because of how I looked, or if I wasn't "good enough" for them. But only once in a person's life do they find their soul mate. Some people find them after a heartbreak, some find them by chance, and others have always had their soul mate there, always. Mine was always there, to make me laugh, cry, and just make me happy. Mine is you, Kai. I promise that I will always be there for you to make you laugh, cry, and make you smile." She uttered, tears welling up in her eyes.

In the crowd everyone watched as the best friend became husband and wife, and no one had a dry eye. Even her father, Tenzin, stood almost shaking, his wife's hand in his.

"You, Jinora, have always been the most important thing in my life. Whether it was watching the Avengers, Eating M&amp;M's, and ending up on a sugar crash, you've always managed to make me happier than I was seconds before. Even when I felt that my life was crashing down, you kept it up. I am forever indebted to you, I love you more than anything in the world, and I will always be your dummy head."

At only 20 years old, the both of them could not be happier. Even their wedding vows summed up everything they were, everything they would be... together.

"I pronounce you both husband and wife. Kai, you may now kiss you bride."

With one swift motion he swept his wife into his arms and kissed her, all his dreams fulfilled at this one perfect moment.

Life isn't about how popular you are, or how many things you have, or even how you act. Though sometimes we wish it was, life isn't about what you can get out of it either. Its about who you're with, and how they make you a better person every second you're with them. Every little moment counts in the grand scheme of things, so never take for granted one little moment _throughout the years._

* * *

**_So? OH Kainora, let this ship sail forever! _****_This is probably my longest one-shot ever :P _**

**_Share with me what you liked, your suggestion, criticism, and your Kainora feels!_**

**_Luvs,_**

**_~Astrid_**


	6. Braids

_**New Episode tomorrow, and I am Demanding some Kainora! Its probably gonna be a lot about korra tho :(**_

* * *

Braids

(Kainora Drabbble)

(Kainora about 16)

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this Jinora." The Airbender reluctantly picked up the comb.

"C'mon Kai, My mom is out with my dad and Korra and Ikki can't braid."

"So you came to me? That was a mistake."

"Please?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Whenever she did that, he couldn't help but turn red. Yes, he would do it, but only for her, not cause he liked braiding hair.

"Fine." He desperately tried to cover his red cheeks. "But wait, you didn't ask Asami? She's has like a Phd In hair!" But instead of responding, he only looked at him with the same ginormous eyes and he couldn't say no.

Reluctantly, Kai took the comb and started to brush through her long brown hair.

"Thank you Kai." She blushed, her heart racing with him so close to her.

"Don't thank me yet." he said, holding bobby pins in his mouth. Completely inexperienced, Kai began to cross pieces of her hair over themselves in no particular order.

"Ouch." She laughed, putting her hands on her head as is to shield her form his braiding.

"Hey, you asked me to braid your hair, and I'm gonna finish." she laughed, starting over.

"Okay." She turned to him, a huge smile on her face. Finally after about twenty minutes of him desperately trying to act like he knew what he was doing, Kai was finished.

"There ya go! Gorgeous darling." He joked, his expression like a fancy stylist. When she looked in the mirror, Jinora almost choked from laughing. Her hair was in a lop-sided braid, with hair pins sticking out of it, all tied up on the top of her head with a ribbon.

"Oh Kai." She giggled.

"You don't like it do you?" His expression changed from happy to discouraged.

"No Kai, I like it. But I like it even more because you did it." she sat in his lap, her braid now fallen off the top of her head.

"Really?" He looked into her deep brown eyes once more.

"Really." She kissed his cheek softly, and even after all these years, he still blushed bright red whenever she did that. "Thank you Kai."

"Please don't ever make me do that again..." He held her tighter in his arms.

"I promise."

* * *

**_Ever talk to someone about a ship and show, and they're clearly not as passionate about it as you are?_**

**_Me: KAINORA! I could die! Its just so freaking perfect!_**

**_Them: yea I thought the episode was good..._**

**_Yea, the life of a fangirl! :D Y'all know what I'm talking about!_**

**So? this was just some Kainora fluffiness that we need to get us through this time of no Kainora fluff in the show!**

**review, let me know what ya think.**

**Luvs,**

**~Astrid**


End file.
